Naruto College Au
by scarlet tribe
Summary: This is a collection of Naruto one-shots set in a college setting. So far it's just SasuNaru, but I'm probably going to add other ships as well.


College Au

Just a collection of one-shots set in a college Au with different ships and different prompts. I am open for any ideas you guys have. Also, if there are any supernatural fans reading this, I have another story called College Au for that genre, so go check it out! Lemme know what you guys think, I love hearing from you all. Hope classes are going well. Peace!

Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects

Sasuke walked to class with his head down and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. He walked across campus and pulled it over his face, trying to hide his blush. _If anyone asks, it's just the cold,_ he thought to himself. _As long as I keep the scarf on, no one will know. I wonder is Sakura will let me borrow some concealer._ Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. _No! She can't know about this. No one can know about this!_ He started walking again and gripped his bag tighter. That asshole did it on purpose, he just knew it.

The _it_ in the situation happened to be a fairly large hickey right on his neck. Sasuke thought about when he could have gotten it. A memory from the night before popped into his head. He thought of how Naruto's teeth felt against his neck and a shiver ran through him. His blush deepened when he remembered the blonde's slender fingers running down his stomach so softly he almost couldn't take it.

"Yo, Sasuke," Suigetsu said as he sat down in his seat and set his bag on the floor. "You ok? You're red." Sasuke coughed and pulled the blue scarf tighter.

"Just cold." HE mumbled. Suigetsu shrugged.

"Why didn't you get a bigger coat?" He asked blinking and Sasuke looked down. _Because I didn't have time to go back to my own dorm._ He thought to himself. He had on his blue scarf with his black hoodie and his jeans. Naruto had lent him his white shirt and Sasuke scowled at the memory. Naruto had gently pulled Sasuke's shirt up and over his head before tossing it somewhere into the dorm room, meaning they couldn't find it in the morning. "Yo, Sasuke." Suigetsu called to him, snapping him out of his memory. "You good?" He asked. Sasuke just glared at him, making the white haired boy shrug. "Whatever." He said and leaned back in his seat. "Man, I hate this class. Professor's always late." He said and put his hands behind his head. "Besides, I never know what's going on."

"That's because you sleep through it." Sasuke pointed out.

"So does Shikamaru." Suigetsu said and pointed over his shoulder to the kid sitting behind them. Shikamaru had his head down and was quietly snoring away. Sasuke shook his head. "So, did Naruto help any?" he asked, startling Sasuke.

"What?" He asked. He could feel his face heating up again. Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow.

"You said he was gonna tutor you yesterday." He explained. "He help any?" Sasuke's mind flashed to when he felt Naruto's hands through his jeans and coughed, trying to cool his face. He nodded.

"Yeah." He mumbled and leaned on his elbows. Suigetsu was about to ask if Sasuke was really ok when the professor walked in, ending all conversation. Sasuke huffed in relief. His secret was safe for now.

At the end of the class, Suigetsu sat back in his chair and complained loudly once the teacher was gone. He looked behind him and saw Shikamaru was still asleep. He whacked his arm, startling the man awake. He grunted and looked up tired.

"Man, how do you keep passing his tests?" Suigetsu asked. "I don't get this shit at all!"

"How can you not?" Shikamaru asked. "This stuff now is straight forward."

"I can't do names and theories," Suigest shrugged then smirked, "but put a math problem in front of me and I'm your man." She boasted and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"That's why you had to take remedial courses." Shikamaru pointed out, flustering the white haired student. Sasuke put all of his belongings away and grabbed his bag. After turning his phone back on, he saw he got a text from a certain blonde boy. He blushed angrily as he read the text.

 _Lee found ur shirt! :)_

Lee, Naruto's roommate, found Sasuke's shirt. He had to breathe in to keep from smashing his phone into the floor. He shoved his phone in his pocket and stormed out, startling SHikamaru and Suigetsu.

"What's his problem?" Suigetsu mumbled.

"He banged someone last night." Shikamaru mumbled as he started gathering his own things. Suigestu whipped his head around.

"What?" He shouted. "Who? How do you know?" Shikamaru just paused and blinked at him.

"I was kidding."

 _That stupid asshole! This is all his fault, he shouldn't have tossed his shirt!_ Sasuke stormed across campus and to the dorms. He ran up the step and people moved out of his way. HE was gonna kill Naruto. A small part of him hoped and prayed he at the very least didn't tell Lee whose shirt it was. Sasuke refused to acknowledge that this was just as much his fault. He could have stopped it anytime, and Naruto made that very clear. All he had to do was say so. But Sasuke hadn't wanted to stop. _That's not the point! This is all Naruto's fault._ He told himself as he walked down the hall. _Him and his stupid smile, and bright blue eyes that brightened even more when he laughed! His stupid face….and his stupid lips!_ Sasuke thought angrily as he neared the door. _I'll give him a piece of my mind!_ He told himself as he grabbed the doorknob and shoved it open with a thud, startling the person sitting inside the room. Sasuke slammed the door shut and dropped his bag and stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto sat in his orange been bag with his laptop in his lap. He was wearing jeans and white shirt with a heavy grey long cardigan that he kept unbuttoned. He blinked up at Sasuke with doey blue eyes that were complimented by his long necklace that held a blue-green crystal. On the bridge of his nose sat small glasses as he looked up at Sasuke, confused at the other boy's anger. In his hands was a warm mug of hot chocolate.

He looked…. _cute._

Sasuke blushed harder that he had in a long, long time.

"Sup?" Naruto asked innocently, completely confused at Sasuke's behavior. Sasuke moved to stand right in front of him and opened his mouth to chew the blonde out when Naruto cut him off. "OH, yeah!" He exclaimed, startling Sasuke. He set his hot chocolate down on the small table near him and set his laptoo gently on the floor. "Hang on." He mumbled and reached behind the bean bag, pulling out Sasuke's shirt. Naruto smiled and held it out to Sasuke. "Don't worry, I told him it's mine." He offered. Sasuke just stood there staring at him. After a few seconds Naruto dropped his hand holding the shirt and looked up at Sasuke concerned. "Sasuke?" He asked. He dropped to his knees. "What's-" He started to ask but was cut off and startled as Sasuke practically tackled him, wrapping his arms around Naruto, knocking them both over. Naruto smiled softly and chuckled as Sasuke blushed and buried his face into the blonde's chest. "So how was class?" Naruto asked him and started running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Hn." The dark haired boy mumbled as he hung onto the cute blonde. _Ok, maybe this isn't so bad._


End file.
